greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Davis
Troy Davis is a heart patient whose partner and father disagreed over his care. History Troy, who had a history of cardiomyopathy, came into the ER unable to breathe. When they said they needed to put him on a ventilator so he could keep breathing, his partner, Roger, said that Troy didn't want that and just to let him go. However, before they could comply, Carl Davis, Troy's father, came in and asked them to keep Roger away from Troy. Carl hadn't seen Troy in five years because he didn't accept his son's relationship with Roger, whom he insisted was simply Troy's roommate. Carl decided he wanted them to do whatever possible to keep Troy alive, including putting him on a ventilator. They hadn't filled out the paperwork making Roger his medical proxy because they thought they had more time, so when Carl said Roger had to leave, he had no choice. Despite being ordered to stay away, Roger decided to sneak in after Carl left and sit by Troy's bedside to hold his hand and talk to him. Carl was told that Troy's cardiac function was still declining despite the ventilator. Sam said that they could do more to help him, but it would only prolong the inevitable and Troy was going to die. He asked Carl why he was doing all this, despite knowing what Troy wanted and how much he loved Roger. Carl talked about Troy's childhood and how close they were. He believed Roger had manipulated Troy. Sam said that he believed Roger really loved Troy and didn't want to lose him, so he must be honoring Troy's wishes. Carl still decided to have Sam continue extraordinary care. Roger brought to the hospital printed pages from Troy's computer journal saying he didn't want to be hooked up to machines. However, Pete said it wasn't a legal document and they couldn't honor it. Despite this, Pete allowed Roger to go into Troy's hospital room to say goodbye before turning off the machines. Roger stayed by his side, holding him while he took his last breaths and telling him how he wanted more time with him and he loved him. Carl attacked Pete when he learned Troy had died, saying Pete had killed him. Pete said that Troy was gone and forced Carl to face the fact that his son wasn't coming back. Carl wondered what he had done. Relationships Romantic He was involved with Roger until his death. They met at a wedding where two members of the bridal party got in a fight. Troy blushed at seeing them fight and Roger says he fell for him right that moment. Familial His mother died when he was very young. He was close with his dad all his life, but he was scared to come out to him. He eventually did come out when he started seeing Roger and his father cut him off. Despite this, Troy never stopped trying to reconnect with his father. Notes and Trivia *He was 38 at the time of his death. *He hated the carpet in their living room. Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (ER)